1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee, and more particularly, to a golf tee which is made of a thin sheet material to thus minimize the shock generated when a drive shot is performed so that a golfer hardly feels resistance and in which a plurality of inserting devices are stacked and with which a burying device is integrated so that it is not necessary to additionally carry a burying apparatus.
2. Prior Art
In general, golf starts in a tee ground that is a starting point of a game. At this time, a golfer buries a golf tee in a predetermined position of the tee ground, puts a golf ball on the buried golf tee, and performs a drive shot. When the golfer hits the golf ball, shock resistance is generated in a club head to thus deteriorate the hit sense of the golfer and to reduce a flying distance. Therefore, it is understood that the golf tee must be made of a thin sheet having small resistance. However, golf tees made of thin sheets are not used. This is because the golf tees made of the thin sheets are transformed due to the pressure applied when the golf tees are buried. Therefore, since almost golf tees are made of wood or light plastic whose inside is filled so as not to be transformed due to the applied pressure, it is not possible to reduce the shock resistance. It is possible to bury the golf tees made of the thin sheets without being transformed by including additional burying equipments for burying the golf tees made of the thin sheets. However, it is necessary to carry additional burying equipments other than the golf tees.
Furthermore, the shock resistance generated when the golfer hits the golf ball makes the golf tee scatter or lost. Therefore, the golfer must make unnecessary efforts in order to collect the scattered golf tee and additionally carries supplementary golf tees for fear that the golf tee would be lost.